


Seven for a Secret

by Dawnmoon76



Series: Pumpkin Eater [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Almost a Crossover, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Asgard (Marvel), Atlantis, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Goddess!Percy, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, i'll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnmoon76/pseuds/Dawnmoon76
Summary: Takes place 100 years after Pumpkin Eater. Poseidon sends Percy with Athena to Asgard to strike up a trade deal--for magic. Thing is, no one outside of Atlantis knows about the city's rune magic. How long can they go before this information falls into Zeus's paranoid hands? (Please read beginning note)AKASeven for a Secret, Never to be Told(NOT ABANDONED! Update Summer 2019!)





	1. Swear to Shake It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to the sequel to Pumpkin Eater! So a few things to start (PLEASE READ THIS AN).  
> So, this might be able to be as a stand-alone? I'm not sure. There might be some references but all you really need to know from Pumpkin Eater is that Apollo cheats on goddess!Percy and really shatters her trust in him. They break up and never get back together.  
> Technically, this might be considered a crossover but it's not really. You don't need to know anything from the MCU to follow along. There might be references to past movies and events but I don't think not knowing those will impede anything. Mainly I'm using the MCU for characterization and the world that's already built for me.  
> For those who do following Marvel here's what might be important. 1) I haven't actually seen a lot of movies. I've seen the first two Iron Mans, the first Avengers, the two Guardians of the Galaxy movies, Doctor Strange, Thor: Ragnarok, and Infinity War.  
> 2) As for the characters. For the Percy Jackson characters, it's been 100 years since the events of Pumpkin Eater. For the Marvel characters, it's been 300 years since the events of the first Avengers. All Marvel movies have happened up until the end of Thor: The Dark World where (spoilers!) instead of taking the throne of Asgard as Odin, Loki is found on Svartalfheim where he 'died'. Then is punished for his crimes. Thor: Ragnarok and Infinity Wars does not happen. Although I may introduce Valkyrie at some point because I love her character.  
> If you have any questions about the premises feel free to ask. I'll answer you directly in the comments and I'll put it in the AN of the following chapter.  
> Also, rating may go up later for violence but if it does then I'll make sure to make note of it in the beginning AN of that chapter.  
> Without further ado...enjoy!  
> 

**Zeus...**

Zeus watched Poseidon out of the corner of his eye. He was...twitchier than usual. Of course, his moods varied as much as the ocean he was the god of.

Percy was listening in interest to what Athena was explaining. They had to meet with other pantheons soon. Zeus wanting to talk to them to make sure whatever trouble they had three hundred years ago was settled. He wasn't pleased about that other thunder god encroaching in his territory.

Percy blinked, tilting her head up slightly, but her focus was shifted. Her eyes were still on Athena though.

"Hermes will meet with the Japanese to ensure ongoing trade. Artemis you're meeting with the Native American Council about land. Athena, you'll be going to the Norse as usual. After you return we will host the others." Zeus said mainly for Percy's benefit. She had never been a part of the making or revision of treaties before. She took well to the existence of other pantheons as she did with the Roman.

"Can I go with Athena?"

"Why?"

"I want to learn how this works and I learn best by doing. Athena has already been teaching me the whos."

Zeus eyed her warily. While he trusted her to a certain degree (she is loyal to that Camp, her father, and by extension Atlantis, before she is loyal to Olympus itself. Olympus was a way to make sure those other things stayed safe. (Also, best not forget loyalty to individual gods before Olympus)), she had the habit of attracting trouble whether she meant to or not. He trusted she wouldn't start an inter-pantheon war  _on purpose_. He couldn't say anything for accidents.

**Poseidon, a few moments earlier...**

He couldn't decide. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to risk it. He supposed if it really came down to it, it wouldn't really matter. Zeus couldn't really do anything. Out of impulse than anything else he reached out to his daughter.

_Percy._

**_Dad? What's up?_ **

_Ask to go with Athena. I'll explain later._

**_What? Why would I want to go with Athena?_ **

_Make something up. Trust me though._

Percy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and focused on Zeus as he finished.

"Can I go with Athena?"

_Thank you._

_**Can't wait to hear the explanation for this.**_  She sounded amused which put him at ease.

Poseidon held his breath as his brother scrutinized Percy. It shouldn't be too odd of a request. Athena was only looking mildly surprised at Percy's request.

"No. We can't risk anything."

"How would me going be a risk?"

"You attract trouble, sweetheart." Ares smiled. Apollo  _hated_  when Ares did that; the nicknames and the looks. The war god had gotten worse since they had gotten divorced. Apollo couldn't tell if Ares did it out of any genuine interest in Percy or if he did it purely to annoy the sun god.

"I don't think anything disastrous will happen if she came with me, Father," Athena said, eager to teach her friend more.

"Aw come on, let her go. A woman's got to travel." Poseidon's brows raised, not at Aphrodite's support, but rather, how she supported Percy. Aphrodite was stiff in her throne but doing well to hide it. She  _wanted_  Percy to go. He couldn't fathom why.

"Poseidon, she's your daughter. What say you?"

He could practically feel Percy's glare. He could imagine what she'd say to Zeus' question 'I'm not a child! I don't need my father's permission!'. She bit her tongue. Any outburst may set Zeus in his decision.

"I don't see why not. She's had experience with delegates, I'm sure being a diplomat herself will be no problem."

Zeus looked reluctant but he had no real argument besides 'she  _might_  accidentally cause trouble'. "Fine. But you stick with Athena."

Percy nodded instead of any verbal response. She wasn't making any promises, implied or otherwise, that she'd actually stick by Athena. She had no idea what her dad wanted her to do but it might involve dodging Athena at some point or another.

**Atlantis, after the meeting...**

"So what was that about?" Triton looked up when he heard his sister. He was reading over reports, deciding which ones to pass on to his father. They were passing by his office, presumably to their father's.

"I wanted you to go to set up a trade deal." Triton was surprised. He had talked at lengths with his father about this. Poseidon had been on the fence about asking Percy in the weeks leading up to the Council meeting. Triton thought he wasn't going to ask.

They got more muffled the further they got but Triton desperately wanted to know how it would turn out.

"What kind of trade? And why not just ask Athena to bring it up?" They were almost to Poseidon's office when Triton left his.

"Father! Percy!" He greeted. "You decided to ask?" Triton directed at Poseidon, unable to hide all of his excitement. They all continued into his office.

"Yes." Poseidon rolled his eyes fondly. He knew what this meant to Triton.

"What?" Percy looked between them. "Ask what? The trade deal? Which is...?"

"I want to trade knowledge on our runes for knowledge of seidr. A magic the Norse specialize in."

Triton was advanced in their rune magic. There wasn't really much else for him to learn. He was excited at the prospect of learning another magic.

"Seidr?" Percy asked. "And are you sure? What if Odin wants to talk to Zeus or something?"

"I don't think he will. There's something you need to know about how other pantheons see Atlantis. While other gods know Atlantis is her own kingdom and has some sort of power in her own right. The Norse don't. They believe Atlantis is under Zeus' rule."

"What?! How do they explain that you're the king of Atlantis then?"

"According to them, Hades and I maintain the mundanities of our kingdoms. That, ultimately, they are loyal to Zeus."

"Like he's some sort of emperor."

"Exactly," Triton answered the non-question. "It's a fail-safe if we were ever attacked. 'We' being the Greco-Romans as a whole."

"They'd expect the Underworld and Atlantis to surrender or fall quickly without Zeus to lead them."

"Huh, so Odin would assume that Zeus already knew since he's the 'Emperor'."

"At least, that's what we're hoping," Poseidon said.

"What happens if they do talk. I don't think we can keep this contained long if we exposed ourselves to the Norse."

"I'm not entirely sure what Zeus' initial reaction will be. I'm sure he'll demand to talk to me so I can give you two warning if he does anything."

"He'll feel threatened."

"He always feels threatened." Triton waved away.

"Okay, so I go with Athena and what? Try to talk with Odin without her around? He won't want to talk to me if he believes me a princess to a figurehead of a king."

Poseidon had thought about that. Percy was right, her position in the Greek hierarchy seemed low. Even his title was diminished in the Norse's eyes. However...

"Prove to them you can fight." He told her.

Percy looked at him in confusion before her face cleared. "They're a warrior society. If I can prove my prowess in battle then they might give me the respect I need to speak with Odin."

"That's right." Poseidon smiled.

"C'mon Triton, I need to train then." He watched his children leave, Percy dragging Triton out by a wrist.

**Percy...**

The following week was busier than she really expected it to be. Athena saw fit to stuff her brain with as many Norse gods as she could. With just as many stories of each (Athena warned her to not speak of the tales as they weren't entirely sure which ones were true and which weren't). Percy had just as many meetings with her father and brother about the trade deal. How much she was really going to give them and what they wanted in return. Nothing was written down so that no one could stumble across the paper holding the information. It was a lot to remember.

She only slowed time once in order to finish the last meeting with her family before she left for Asgard.

The Bifrost was an odd experience but not completely unpleasant. Though too close to flying for Percy's taste.

She took in the city before her once she could see again. It looked bigger than Olympus but Percy couldn't tell if that was just because Asgard was more sprawling or if it actually was. If she hadn't lived so long on Olympus she probably would've found the sight more impressive.

Blackjack ruffled his feathers back into order after the transport through the Bifrost. Remia did the same next to them. Remia was a grey pegasus, made immortal to serve on Olympus. She wasn't a war pegasus like Blackjack but held herself much like the goddess that currently rode her. Remia was often taken out for diplomatic missions or as a messenger. She was nimble and could get out of a fight if one broke out.

A few guards had met them and bowed their heads briefly.

"Hello, Heimdall." Athena greeted.

"Greetings, Athena. And hello, Lady Percia. Welcome to Asgard."

"Thank you." Percy smiled, etiquette buzzing in her head. As a rule of thumb, the Norse were less...concerned about honorifics among the gods. As a new goddess, most of the Norse would likely refer to her as 'Lady'. She wasn't sure about Athena. Heimdall and her acted warmly, almost like friends. That likely allowed Heimdall to drop the 'Lady'. Would others be just as friendly or would they keep the honorific? Percy tried to remember the rules for herself. When in doubt, add the title. And always add the title for the royal family.

"This way mi'ladies." A guard said before turning his own horse around to guide them across, an admittedly, cool bridge.

 _Rude_. Blackjack snorted. Percy snapped back from her thoughts and was glad only she could understand him. He was definitely not the best choice for sensitive missions but she wasn't about to ride into foreign territory without him.

 _Quiet Jack. He obviously meant Lady Athena and Lady Percia._  Remia scolded. _And be careful, there could be those that understand you. I have not encountered such people yet. However, on past excursions, I haven't had the need to talk._

 _Prince Loki can understand animals if he expends magic to do so. It is not a passive ability._  The guard's horse in front of them answered.

_**Thank you for informing us.** _

_Wait...Lady Percia? You can understand us?_  Percy glanced at another guard's horse to her right.

 _ **Yes. A power passed down to me from my father.**  _Percy found it difficult to keep all the stories straight. To her, her father created the horses. She had no idea what the Norse believed, or if they even have a story for it. If they did, which one was true?  _ **Mine is a passive ability.**_

The guards' horses ducked their heads slightly in acknowledgment and in thanks for the warning.

Percy tried not to fidget on the ride there. It was easier with the body of water right underneath them for most of the trip and Blackjack so close. When they got to the palace, they all dismounted. Percy put a hand high on Blackjack's muzzle, the other lightly touching his jaw.  _ **Don't cause trouble and I'll get you sugar cubes.**  _She whispered out of earshot of the guards' horses who were already being led away.

 _You got it, boss_. Percy smiled before Blackjack was led away to the stables.

She'll have to admit, the inside of the palace was amazing. Maybe a little needlessly massive, but still jaw-dropping. They walked in silence, with only the guards' armor making slight noises. They reached a door with two guards posted out front.

Something rose up in her that she was hard-pressed to recognize but nearly laughed when she did. She felt like a demigod again, seeing the Olympians for the first time. Angry and hurting and  _unable to keep her mouth shut_. She had been terrified yet unwilling to let things slide.

"Athena," Percy snapped back to the present, she had already missed the first part of the introductions, "daughter of Zeus, King of Olympus and goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Percy wanted to ask about the dropped titles, war and wisdom weren't the only domains Athena held, but she kept quiet. Athena strode in confidently, dressed in her best battle armor. Her spear, shield, and sword, were all sheathed somewhere on her person. Right now it was all for show. The second day they could dress down slightly.

"Percia, daughter of Poseidon and goddess of time, trust, and loyalty." It itched at her that her father wasn't also titled a king. She walked forward as well. They were both dressed as if it were they were in ancient Greece, normal attire for Athena in most cases.

The room she walked into was large, like everything else she had seen so far. A god that she could only assume was Odin was sitting on his throne, raised on a dais. A dais that had entirely too many stairs. A blonde god stood to his right, before the second set of stairs up to the throne.  _Thor_ , she thought. She really only recognized him for his hair, cape, and weapon. Opposite to Thor was a black haired god.  _Loki_. His face was impassive.

Following Athena's lead, she curtsied to Odin. She got curious looks from everyone in the room. Some better at hiding it than others. Only some of the guards tried to be discreet. They found it odd that a goddess so low within the Greeks had a domain such as time. She caught Thor's curious glance but it was only the once while she was being introduced. If Loki looked, she missed it.

She kept half an ear on the meeting, it was mostly introductions and review of what was already known. The Norse had wondered why she came. There was no reason to lie, she wanted to learn about diplomacy. They were dismissed and lead to their rooms.

"Thank you," Percy turned back to the servant who had lead her to her room.

The servant bowed his head slightly. "Do you wish for a tour after supper?"

"Ah, I might just have Athena show me around if she's not too busy. Thanks though."

"Is there anything else you wish before supper?"

"No thank you. I'll let you know if that changes."

"As you wish." The servant bowed once again before leaving Percy to the large room.

Since she could summon or conjure almost anything, she didn't have any bags. A book sat on the bed. The symbols on the front, presumably the title, wavered for a second before changing into Greek, Ancient Greek at that. She picked up the book, flipping through the pages and reading chapter titles. It was basically a 'Guide to Norse History and Culture: For Dummies'.

She recalled Athena saying something about Allspeak so they didn't have to worry about translation issues. But Athena said the listener heard it in their native tongue. Technically speaking, English was her first language. But-she supposed-Ancient Greek had been easier to read and felt more natural to her. Her dyslexia lessened but didn't truly disappear when she became a goddess. She heard English but read Greek when the Allspeak was involved.

In the time before dinner, she thought about what her time here would look like. At some point, she needed to battle someone to prove herself. Then also find a time to talk to Odin. Odin was much more...kingly than Zeus was. Most likely because Odin didn't have a council of equally powerful gods. Honestly, she forgot Zeus was king most of the time. With how often meetings got sidetracked.

Percy walked out to the balcony. She was wary of heights, a fear that lessened significantly since becoming a goddess.

Asgard was familiar yet foreign to her. It was made with mostly gold and light gray stones. Making it reminiscent of Olympus. But she spent quite a bit of her time in Atlantis too. It was in, what was known as, the "twilight zone" in the ocean. The light from the surface barely went down that far. So Atlantis was made from light and reflective stones and lit with greek fire. Her favorite building material were abalone shells as they reflected what light there was as rainbows. While all three cities were built with light colors, she preferred the ambient darkness of Atlantis.

Asgard had waterways that reminded her strongly of Venice. Well, it had a different name now but she couldn't recall it.

Closing her eyes she tried feeling the energy and powers that surrounded her. How much power did she retain here? Typically if there was a native god who had the same domain they outweighed you. She knew there was a sea god here and she didn't want to step on his toes like Thor did with her uncle. As far as she knew there weren't any time, trust, or loyalty specific gods. She'd refrain from any unnecessary use of power since she didn't really want them to know how powerful she was. She was used to being underestimated and it gave her an advantage.

She felt the buzz of the people below. They felt similarly to Atlanteans. There were pings of gods who weren't bothering to hide their auras. She tasted static on the back of her tongue, that was probably Thor. She tried to find the other prince but realized he might be concealing his whereabouts. Plus, she wouldn't know what his signature felt like. Mortal sources on Loki were frustratingly conflicting and pop culture wasn't helping. Olympian sources were only slightly better. The only thing she was able to glean from them was that Loki was a trickster god and was likely the god of fire.

A knock had her opening her eyes and drifting back into the room. She glanced into the bathroom on her way to the door.

"Hello," Percy smiled at the servant at the door,

"Supper is ready m'lady."

"Oh!" She realized that she spent more time than she thought just standing on the balcony, getting a feel for the energies of the place. "One moment." On Olympus, she wouldn't have hesitated just magically changing clothes right in front of the person but she had no idea how the Norse saw it. She closed the door, not even removing her hand from the doorknob, and changed. The transformation shimmered down her body. Her hair, which had been pulled up, was half let down. Riptide moved from her sheath to her hair.

She noticed that pretty much everyone openly carried their weapons. She couldn't see any obvious weapons on Loki though. She didn't know how they'd react to a concealed weapon but she wasn't about to go around with her sword just...out. She wasn't sure what Athena would do but a spear would be awkward to sit with at dinner. Maybe she'd have a sword or dagger instead.

Instead of removing all of her armor she kept her vambraces and exchanged her bronze breastplate for a leather one. Her skirt lengthened to her ankles and changed to blue chiffon. A knife reminiscent of Annabeth's appeared sheathed at her waist.

She opened the door once more, the servant barely blinking at the change of outfit in a matter of seconds.

Dinner turned out to be more like Camp meals than any fancy dinner she had ever attended. She was sat to Athena's left who sat to the left of Loki. Thor was on the other side of his father, nameless faces on his right. She was largely ignored as Athena was speaking with Loki and the man to her left was talking with a man to his left. She kept her face pleasant and looked over the people gathered. She tasted static at the same time she heard Thor roar in laughter. She looked over, catching Loki side eyeing Thor as he turned back to Athena.

Percy thought this was a very poor way to set up dinner. With both people immediately beside her occupied, she had no one to converse with. She finished eating far before anyone else and sat back with her goblet. She wasn't really sure what was in it but she could tell it was strong. She sipped at it as she scanned the room. It was a room full of warriors with any diplomatic types sitting up at the head table with her. They  _were_  a warrior race so it made sense.

"Lady Percia, my friends and I were going to go spar! Would you like to join?" She looked over her shoulder to Thor and the four people who were standing behind him. The man to her left glanced over before returning to his conversation. She knew Athena was paying attention.

The woman behind Thor was smirking at her. Two of the three men were shoving one another and laughing, not paying attention. The last one was passive.

She was no stranger to post-meal fighting and was rather grateful for the opportunity to escape, plus this could be her opportunity to prove herself to them. That Riptide wasn't just for show earlier. "I would, thank you, Prince Thor." She gave a brief bow of her head in thanks before standing and following the others out of the Hall.

"What brings you to visit glorious Asgard mi'lady?" Thor's blond friend fell into step with her, leaning in slightly.

"I'm here to learn diplomacy. And explore Asgard's culture." She replied. Thor glanced back but continued speaking with the woman.

"I could show you around. Explore every nook and cranny." The slow way he delivered the offer and the exaggerated click of the 'k' had her mentally pause. He reminded her of Apollo. Blond and flirty. His smirk let her know that he meant exactly what she thought he meant. Her unimpressed eyebrow had him raising his hands in surrender and putting a half step between them. He wasn't going to quit that easily, not without a verbal refusal-maybe not even then. She caught the thin sword by his side, something that had been used for fencing. She always thought they were funny because of the way they wobbled.

"What's your weapon of choice Lady Percia?" The red-haired one asked. She wondered when it was okay to tell them to drop the 'lady'.

"A xiphos. Although most blades will do. My father taught me how to fight with a trident as well."

"Could you show us?" The woman asked, apparently done with her conversation with Thor.

"The sword or the trident?" She could summon her trident if they wanted.

"Either." The woman shrugged. "Both. I'm curious as to your skill with a sword but I also have never seen a skill trident wielder."

"I too would like to know your skill with a sword." There was a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle to accompany the statement. The woman punched him solidly in the stomach.

"Shut up, Fandral. Stop harassing her." Percy smiled at the image. Fandral was taller than her by a few inches and the woman was shorter than her by the same amount. Fandral was stooped only slightly to curl around his stomach and the woman was glaring up into his face.

"Thank you." She smiled at the woman. "But I could've taken him." Her smile playfully sharp.

"While I have no doubt in your abilities mi'lady. You'd be hard-pressed to defeat me!" Fandral drew himself up finger pointing theatrically in the air.

"I don't know. I'm pretty decent with a sword." She rolled her eyes in thought, enjoying the teasing after so many hours sitting with her own thoughts for company.

Fandral made a move for his sword but the red-haired one stopped his hand. "Wait until we are in the arena, my friend!"

"Will you need to borrow a sword?" Thor asked. He was intrigued by the newcomer and how she fit in so easily.

"No, I have one." She saw them scan her for said sword. They paused on the knife but dismissed it.

"Ah, you conjure your weapons!" Thor smiled.

"I can summon my weapons, yes. If need be. But actually, I have my sword on me." Thor noted the difference while the others ignored it. When they were little, Loki would often correct Thor's vocabulary concerning magic. Conjure was to  _make_  a weapon. Summon was to  _call_  a weapon. Then her last sentence registered. He looked over her once again. The only visible weapon she had on her was the knife at her waist. Her other weapon must have been concealed somewhere then.

Loki often looked unarmed but easily summoned knives and daggers at will. Though, Lady Percia implied she needn't summon anything. The sword was somehow hidden. The knife might extend into a sword but he wouldn't put money on it. Maybe it was growing up with Loki but that felt too obvious. He doubted any piece of her armor would change into a sword as then she would be sacrificing defense for offense. That left her shoes, dress, and anything concealed on her person.

**Volstagg...**

He laughed at Fandral's eagerness to fight. He moved to the side of the ring and waited for Lady Percia to enter. He watched her pause before doing so. Scanning Fandral, likely taking in his stance and trying to predict what his strategy may be. It would be interesting to see them fight as they had no idea what the other was capable of. She was Greek and he was Norse.

She glanced at the rest of them before stepping forward, her dress changing as she moved. Whatever magic she used moved down her body, replacing her dress with a shirt and pants, replacing her sandals with boots. It reminded him strongly of Midgardian fashion which, he supposed, made sense given that the Greeks lived among them more. She kept the light armor she had on and the knife moved to her hip.

"No powers and no other weapons beyond the ones brought into the ring at the beginning of the fight," Thor announced, mostly for Lady Percia's benefit. Rules changed based on who was fighting. Sometimes, two people with powers wanted to let loose. Sometimes, Loki was sparring and you could not keep him from summoning his blades.

She seemed unconcerned standing at the wrong end of Fandral's foil with no weapon in her hand. Thor glanced between them, waiting for Lady Percia to pull a weapon. She nodded for him to start.

"Begin!" Despite Thor's dramatic announcement neither combatant attacked. Lady Percia had adopted a fighting stance but was still weaponless.

Fandral finally moved forward, Lady Percia easily dodging the exploring hit. Volstagg waited for her to move, to grab a weapon or something. But Fandral was forced to start the match in earnest. He was more reserved than usual, unsure of his opponent's fighting style.

A handful of dodges later and the goddess smiled. "Hermes it is then." She reached up to her hair and removed the clip. His eyes went wonky for a moment like when Loki did one of his tricks and suddenly she was holding a sword.

"Hey, no summoning!" Fandral protested as he blocked her attack.

"No summoning required." She went for a block but let the sword disappear at the last second, Fandral was thrown off when his sword met no resistance and Lady Percia jumped back. The sword came back in a twirl. "Sometimes it's a sword and sometimes it's a hair clip."

"Impressive," Sif smiled.

**Percy...**

She wasn't used to the weapon that Fandral used but she was used to the speed. He was fast, using his frame and light weapon to his advantage. She analyzed him, looked for weaknesses. She tried disarming him a few times but gave up when he foiled every attempt.

She flowed between Greek and Roman fighting styles to throw Fandral off as much as she could. When she finally caught a break.

She liked the aesthetic of a flowing cape but completely agreed with Edna's mentality of  _No Capes!_

**Loki...**

He watched his brother leave with the new goddess. He was curious as to her skills. She had been carrying a sword earlier and now only a knife. There was more...and different, magic around her. She still had the same Greco-Roman magic that Athena had but there was another layer that laid even closer to her.

"I'm rather curious as to how she'll do against any of them," Athena commented as she also watched the group leave the Hall.

He watched the door drift shut behind them. "Shall we watch?" He looked back to the goddess next to him. She was smart and he always enjoyed talking with her whenever she visited. Anything to avoid endless tellings of battle and blood.

She smiled. "We shall." They stood and held a hand, palm up, for her. When she took it he teleported them to the arena. Athena had told him it felt different from what they called 'flashing'. She had 'flashed' them one time so he knew what it felt like. Flashing felt like blinking. The body disappeared then reappeared. Teleporting was sliding. He slid out of then back into the world. They weren't quite sure what made the two different and were still coming up with theories for it.

They arrived before the others but waited in the shadows. He furrowed his brows when Percia didn't take out any weapon. He caught Athena's smile when Percia muttered something about Hermes, their messenger god. The hairclip turned sword was interesting since he hadn't felt any magic on it until it turned into the sword. She made it transform back and forth again then the fight started in earnest.

Her attempts at disarming Fandral were admirable but ultimately fruitless. She fought impressively and fluidly. Switching tactics and styles.

She switched to her left hand before she swung down, higher than what she had previously demonstrated. Instead of exploiting the opening, Fandral went to block. Percia grabbed her knife, throwing at Fandral. Loki wanted to laugh when it missed the blond's legs. She apparently wasn't used to projectiles. Her legs were bent too far when Percia disengaged her sword before swinging up, pushing Fandral's foil up and away from them.

Loki realized his error in judgment when Percia jumped, using a hand on Fandral's shoulder to guide her flip over his head. Fandral turned right, leading with his foil to keep her from putting her sword to the back of his neck when Loki realized the true use of the knife. With his cape stuck to the ground, Fandral couldn't back up. Percia landed close in a crouch and ducked under his foil. As she pivoted towards him her sword switched hands again and her now free left grabbed his right, keeping his arm extended. Fandral froze with a sword to his throat.

Loki was rather impressed.

"Will you run me through or shall we go dancing?" Fandral said with a suggestive grin and a trill on the second 'r'. They had ended up rather close. Percia looked like she was leading them in a dance. The goddess rolled her eyes before stepping back looking vaguely wistful.

 _"You'd be hard-pressed to defeat me!"_  Her tone implied she was mocking something that was said earlier, her face clearing into something more jovial. Loki tracked the sword as it returned to its hairclip form. It was covered in the second form of magic that surrounded Percia. It was...light, barely there. But when it was in the middle of transforming it washed over the sword quickly and-chaotically, was the only word that came to mind.

Fandral spluttered idiotically at the jab.

Loki rolled his eyes at the warrior, already annoyed. Percia's other magic shimmered under the skin of her Greek magic as the sword finished its transformation before settling.

He studied Athena as they reappeared outside the Hall. Why was Percia different? Athena's magic tasted of Greek bronze and parchment (alluding to her status as the goddess of wisdom). Percia's secondary magic tasted of sweat, while her other magic tasted of Greek bronze and sand.

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So? Yay? Nay? I hope y'all stay on board for this fic! They'll stay in Asgard for a while before going back. I don't want to risk giving away anything so...  
> Review and lemme know what you thought! I'll try to answer questions best I can!  
> ~Dawn  
> 


	2. Searching for a New High (High as the Sun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait and relatively short chapter. University ya know? I'll try to get another chapter or two out before I head back. (Also in case you were wondering, chapter titles are, in fact, Panic! At the Disco lyrics). Let me know if you want me to add which songs they come from in the author's notes.

**Percy...**

She had no agenda for the day. After a light breakfast that had been brought to her room, she went to wander the palace. She kept to the more open and golden areas to make sure no one thought she was spying. There was a hallway that had large windows that were currently open. It was parallel to the path of the sun so it wasn't incredibly shadowed or overly glaring.

Twisting her wrist summoned a book as she took a seat on the cushion by a window towards the middle of the hallway.

Athena was currently in the meeting with Odin and presumably the princes. While she came to act as a diplomat, there were certain things Odin apparently didn't want her to know. She would join in later meetings.

She slipped a silver band onto her right middle finger and began to read.

It was three hours and twelve minutes later when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Fandral. He smiled widely when he caught sight of her and lengthened his stride to stand next to her seat. From where she was seated, she was actually the same height as when she stood.

"And how are you today fair lady?" Fandral smiled, gently taking her hand and kissing it. She wasn't sure if that was some sort of courtship thing or not so she just gave a faint smile and placed her hand back in her lap when he was finished.

"I'm good. Though, I don't have anything do today since I can't attend any meetings until tomorrow."

Fandral's eyes brightened. "Let's go to the market then! You said yesterday that you wanted to explore our culture."

"Sure! Will what I'm wearing be okay?" She slipped off the seat so he could see her attire. She had conjured a dress similar to the ones she saw during the introductory meeting yesterday with the addition of her Greek decorated vambraces and sandals that couldn't truly be seen under her dress's skirt.

"You look enchanting." A reflexive smile tilted up the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you." And gave a half-joking half-sincere curtsy. "Lead me to this market?"

"Did you want to drop off your book at your room?" In response she teleported it away to her bed. His eyes twitched at the use of magic but it was barely there. She didn't take his arm when he offered but walked next to him as they left the palace.

"Are there stalls with food? It's gonna be lunch soon." She had a thought about talking more like the royalty she was but mentally shrugged. It didn't matter much. As long as she spoke pretty in front of the royal family it would be enough. And maybe Sif, she seemed a little judgy.

They spent an hour wandering around. Percy admired the weapons that had been laid out. It was nice that the stall owner didn't patronize her about the weaponry. She had gone to a few mortal markets and usually they assumed she didn't know how to fight. She reigned herself in when she saw dresses hanging from the support struts of a tent. She had to be a warrior first. She still needed to talk to Odin and she wasn't sure if the sparring from the previous night was enough.

It was warm but breezes would come off the water and the canals. It really did remind her of Venice...or was it Tosakl now? Or Salonnare? She couldn't remember if they had been conquered again by the Beliks or still under Garnotees control. Try as she might she couldn't replace her outdated knowledge from her time as a mortal to new information if it was outside the United States. Or what had been the United States. Venice/Toaskl/Salonnare was more water than land at this point though. She wasn't really sure what they were fighting about anymore. Athena or Ares might know.

Fandral stayed close enough that their shoulders bumped even as there was enough room to prevent it. "Any recommendations for food?" She asked, leaning to speak in his ear so she didn't have to actually shout.

"Is there anything you don't eat?"

"No seafood." Before she had known she was a demigod she never liked seafood. And she never ate it especially after finding out who her father was. She did not like the idea that she could have talked to her food beforehand  _and have it speak back._

"Understood." He smiled at her before scanning the various stalls. Most Asgardians were around her height, with normal variation. Fandral's extra few inches helped him see over the crowd and find a suitable lunch place. "How about mutton?"

"Sounds good." She was a little surprised at how much like the mortals they were. She followed on the tails of his cape as he made his way through the crowd.

The mutton was delicious and dessert involved a peach-like fruit that she already forgot the name of. They had found a semi-quiet place to sit and eat.

She watched people as they passed. Studying their clothes and hair. They had just as much variation as mortals did. There were a lot of half updos with the women and it seemed that the men were split between stubble and full beards. There was a lot of earthy toned clothing with some wearing muted blues and purples.

**Fandral...**

Lady Percia was beautiful. It was luck that he just found her in the hallway. He liked spending time with her. She knew her weapons but wasn't as stiff about it like Sif was. She was very informally Midgardian in her mannerism while other Greeks he had met were rather...well, godlike.

He wasn't really aware that he was staring at her until there was a confused furrow of her brow. "What?" She asked with a bemused smile.

"Just admiring your beauty." She looked away, uncomfortable with the compliment yet pleased. "Would you like to have a private dinner with me?"

**Percy...**

She shouldn't have been surprised. But she wasn't expecting him to ask her on a date so soon. And she didn't know if she wanted to.

Fandral was good looking. He was funny. And had been a perfect gentleman (barring the innuendos) while they were out walking around. She was comfortable with him. Except...

He was too much like Apollo. Did she actually feel things for Fandral, a man she met a day ago? Or was she projecting old feelings for Apollo? Would accepting be stringing him along when she wasn't sure of her feelings? Would she eventually have feelings for him?

She hated being single. She had thrown herself into the Camp and Atlantis after her divorce.

"Fandral," she started staring at the hopeful tilt of his mouth, "I don't think we should get involved."

His face dimmed. "Why?"

 _You're too much like my ex._ She didn't say.

When her silence continued he asked, "Oh, are you married?" He glanced down at the ring she still had on her right hand.

Fandral could have sworn rings were worn on the left hand. And she hadn't been wearing it yesterday. He thought it was just an accessory.

"No!" She said louder than she meant. "Um, no. Not anymore." She winced at the last bit.

"May I ask what happened?" He still seemed disappointed but didn't seem like he would push it.

"I, uh. He-It didn't end well." She really didn't want to air her dirty laundry or make anything really awkward.

"Oh." Fandral trailed off, looking away to stare at a murder of crows. (Or crow-like birds, Percy wasn't sure). "I'm sorry."

"It happened a century ago, it's alright." When his eyes widened she realized that time was relative and a hundred years to him was probably not that long at all. Time moved a little quicker now but she spent so much time in the mortal world and at Camp that she still saw time mostly like a mortal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said with more passion.

"No, seriously. I see time differently. A hundred years is actually awhile for me."

He didn't look completely convinced but his shoulders dropped.

They fell into an awkward silence after that. Percy just wanted to escape. She didn't like thinking about Apollo. He hurt her, he trampled his way into her domain and nearly collapsed reality. Sometimes she would feel guilty about lying about his punishment and then angry that she felt guilty. It was a constant battle and it left her emotionally drained every day unless she was able to distract herself from it.

"I'm, I'm going to get us dessert." She didn't stop him when he left despite the fact they already had dessert.

She got up as well, wanting to run, wanting to hide. Her heart was beating too fast. Her hair and dressed changed color as she walked, not wanting Fandral to be able to find her easily. She hated running but she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

She tucked her newly blonde hair behind an ear as she approached the dresses she saw earlier (And if her hair was almost an exact match to Annabeth's then no one was there to call her out). Another woman stood there holding the dress and feeling the fabric with her free hand.

She stood a little away and started with the dresses on the other end from the woman. There was a handful of styles ranging from the one she was currently wearing to more complicated patterns and ones with shorter hemlines. Though it appeared ankle or floor length dresses were preferred.

"I think that blue one would look stunning on you." The woman said, leaning over slightly with a green dress in her hands.

"Hm, thank you, but I own quite a bit of blue already." Percy smiled and looked up from the dress. She was stunned by the woman's sparkling gold eyes.

"If you have a color then stick to it." She smiled. She was currently wearing an almost chiton like dress. Gold shoulder clips contrasted with the darker blue-gray she was wearing. "I'm trying to expand." She said lifting the dress she was holding.

The woman stepped closer and Percy had to look down slightly to meet her eye. "I'm Siya."

"Percy, nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Percy? That's an unusual name." Siya tilted her head.

"I'm Greek. I'm just visiting."

"Oh!" Siya's eye brightened with recognition. "You came with Lady Athena yes?"

Percy nodded. "I did."

"Not to seem nosy but why haven't I heard of you much? You're a part of the Olympian Council but before this visit, no one has heard of you."

Athena had told her that most Asgardians wouldn't know a ton about the Greco-Romans. More know that Zeus was the king and that Athena was his daughter and the diplomat but not much more past that. A few would know more of the Council.

"I'm not actually officially a part of the Council," Percy explained. "I'm an advisor and I can act as a tiebreaker and sometimes step in if another member is unavailable." She shouldn't give away too much information and if asked would give the story they gave the mortals. That she was a recluse that just was never mentioned and didn't have a huge following.

"But not even a peep?"

Percy shrugged. "I doubt you've heard much about Hebe, Asclepius, Maia, or Metis."

"I haven't," Siya confessed.

Percy looked up quickly. Something told her not to trust that. Siya  _had_ heard of at least one of them. But why would she say otherwise?

"Lady Percia?" Percy heard Fandral calling. It caused some heads to turn, probably hoping to see the Greek among them.

"I have to go. It was nice to meet you." Percy smiled, holding out her hand.

"Likewise."

Percy turned but hesitated when her hair fell into her eye line. She turned back. "I don't usually have this hair color. I changed it to blend in better." Siya just met her eyes. "I just didn't want to...shock you or anything." She turned away again and let her hair return to its natural color along with the dress before weaving through the crowd towards Fandral.

They spent a few more minutes walking around with a sort of pie thing before they awkwardly agreed to return to the palace. She met Siya's gaze a couple of times before they left the area.

Percy met up with Athena for a while before dinner. Which was less boisterous than the night before. When they arrived the royal family was already seated. Loki was holding a drink while Thor was speaking with his father.

Other dignitaries arrived and dinner started. Once again she was left alone with her thoughts as both Athena and the man beside her were busy.

"Lady Percia." Percy turned, surprised Loki was addressing her. "How was your day?" Making small talk no less.

"Oh,"  _talk pretty,_ "It was educational. Fandral and I went to a market and discussed our cultures." Percy took a sip of her drink. "How was yours Prince Loki?"

He waved a hand lazily. "As well as can be expected when stuck in meetings all day." She hadn't expected Loki to be honest about it. She was expecting some sort of shallow pleasantry. "What are those symbols on your ring?" His question blindsided her. She had forgotten she was still wearing it. Athena looked over then, scanning her fingers before landing on the ring.

"Oh," Athena squinted, likely trying to match the symbols to ones she knew, "they're ancient Atlantean."  _Not technically a lie._ Her heart stuttered when Loki narrowed his eyes behind Athena.

**Loki...**

Despite his popular moniker, he wasn't technically the god of lies, but he knew his way around half-truths and lies. She was hiding something but wasn't lying. She must have a reason and if he had to guess, she was keeping the truth from Athena.

Her Greek magic swirled more heavily around her, an effort to make herself more trustworthy. It was likely a subconscious reaction to his suspicion. Her secondary magic swirled around her hand with the ring on it before retreating and hiding in the ring.

He told himself he'd ask for the whole truth at a later time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So? Kinda fillery but I need to set up some things before we really get into it.
> 
> Any questions about Percy's ring will be answered in a later chapter.
> 
> No pairing requests involving Percy will be considered. I already know what's happening on that front.
> 
> Please comment! I adore hearing from you guys! Thank you all for following me into a sequel! I really do hope to finish this one as well (it might even be longer than the previous though I can't be certain. As usual, nothing is truly planned ahead of time).
> 
> ~Dawn


End file.
